Eyes of Crimson
by Najee
Summary: Kai gets the chance to travel back in time before it all began after losing Saya and failing to stop the chiropteran invasion. He shows up at the time before his father adopted Saya and he plans to change everything using his knowledge of the future and chiropteran powers; he will save his family this time, but he'll become even closer to Saya then never before. [Chevalier Kai]
1. Furure's Chaos

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm getting back to writing a Blood+ story. I had one a while back, but I deleted it because I was busy. I always liked Kai in the story and I always wished he could have done more to help Saya, and I always wished that it** _ **should have**_ **been him to become Saya's chevalier, not Riku.**

 **Anyway, this story will be Kai-centric, so it's pretty much Blood+** **with him being the main character; a shounen version of the anime if you will. As well as go deeper into Kai's past; he's an adopted orphan which means he has a** _ **real**_ **father and mother. Kai won't be the only that will get the special treatment…**

 **Summary:** Kai Miyagusku has always seen himself as Saya's family member and protector, despite not being related by blood. But after an incident at the school during the evening, Kai's loyalty and humanity is put to the test like never before. Can he fight his inner-chiropteran, or will he become a raging monster? Will he protect his family from harm? And why does he feel so attracted towards Diva?

 **Chapter 0:** Future's Chaos

Kai ran down the sidewalk late at night as people screamed in terror as many chiropterans attacked them to drink their precious blood. The sounds of deafening gunshots filled the air as the military tried desperately to kill the bat-like monsters, but there were no match as bullets did nothing to hurt them.

He clenched his fists.

"Damn it." He whispered angrily. Using his chiropteran speed, he jumped high in the air and instantly appeared on the roof of a tall building. He looked up to see a few winged chiropterans flying in the night's sky.

"David!" He shouted as he saw one carrying him in its talons. Kai pointed his handgun at the chiropteran and unleashed a small red bullet that penetrated the creature's skull and exploded. It dropped David and he quickly jumped high in the air to catch him and land safely back on the roof.

"David, are you okay?" Kai asked him. The blonde man nodded.

"Yes, have you located Saya and Haji yet?"

"Not yet, Diva's song is still echoing in my head, it's throwing off my senses." He replied.

A chiropteran climbed on the roof and lunged towards David while snarling, but Kai stood in front of it in a blink of an eye and ripped off its head with his bare hand effortlessly. Its body crumpled to the floor and his hand was dripping with fresh blood.

"I need to get you to safety." He grabbed David and jumped off the roof as more chiropterans began to climb up the building. Kai broke through a window on a sixth story building and put down David.

"I'm sorry; David, but I can't protect you." Kai said solemnly while looking at the ground. He knew how dangerous Saya would be to him if he brought him along, but at the same time, he didn't know where to take David to safely. The city was crawling with chiropterans, both normal, and the _special breeds_ that possessed chevalier powers.

The blonde man placed his hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. Blue human eyes met red-slitted eyes.

"Do what you have to do, Kai. As long as Julia is safe, I don't care what happens to me. You are our only hope to save humanity, and you hold the mantle of the Red Shield now." He said with a serious tone.

"But…we've been through so much shit together; do you think I'm going to leave you here to die?" Kai replied while frowning at him.

"Kai." He tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"I know…you have to go now. This is a battle that only you can do. Promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Kai asked curiously. David gave Kai a bright smile as chiropterans began to hop onto the roof of the building.

"Start a new Red Shield and become its leader. I have faith in you, Kai."

Kai smiled and gave David a firm hug before releasing him.

"Thanks for everything, David. I won't forget you."

And with that, Kai ran off the roof of the building, knocking away a chiropteran in the process. He didn't look back as the chiropterans closed in on hapless David, even though he was pointlessly unloading bullets into the creatures that can heal bullet wounds.

 _Where are you, Saya?_

 **Author's Note: This was just a teaser for what's going to happen later. Sorry for the chapter being short, the next one will be much longer. :)**


	2. Better by Tommorrow

**Author's Note: I'm back with the story! Wow, it's been over 3 years since I updated this story, I'll make sure it won't take long again. I've made some changes to the story, adding a Time Travel element to it.**

 **Chapter 1: Better by Tomorrow**

As Kai was hopping from building to building with chiropteran speed, red mist started to shroud his vision.

"What the hell is this?" He said in confusion as he started to feel heavier and drowsy by the second and the screams, howling chiropterans, gunfire, and chaos below him started to sound far away.

"I-I got too…" He didn't finish as Kai started to fall down after passing out, but he didn't hit the ground, he kept falling into pure darkness. His only remaining thoughts of wishing that Saya had not turn her back on mankind, especially betraying _him_.

However, he heard a voice speak to him through the darkness. It wasn't heard from his ears, but the voice was speaking to him mentally as he fell into a never ending abyss.

 _Do you wish to right a wrong?_

The voice spoke to him.

 _Who and what are you?_ Kai said, but he didn't speak from the mouth, but through his mind.

 _It doesn't matter who or what I am, but what matters is your wish to set things right. Every now and then, I come across creatures who wish they can set things right in the past._

 _Do you do it for charity work?_

 _For my amusement to see a creature that has seen the future and knows what their fate is try desperately to change it._

 _Change fate? What do you mean?_

 _What if I told you that you can go back to the past and change your fate._

 _What? Sending me back in time? How will that help?_

 _You'll go through everything you previously went through in the past, but you get to keep your memories, powers, and experience. I wonder, would Riku and your father still be alive if you were a chevalier before Saya came into the family? Would you become even closer to her than lapdog Haji? Or…would you develop something 'more' with Saya?_

 _There isn't any 'strange' thing between us!_

 _Now you do, but back then when she came to the family, you had thoughts of wanting to do it with her, didn't you? After all, it isn't incest when she isn't even related to you. Saya isn't even human._

Kai didn't want to admit it, but he did way back in the past when Saya was a stranger to him, before accepting her as his sister. It didn't help that she came during his puberty when he was going 'girl crazy' but, he still found it odd that he felt more attracted to Saya than Mao.

Mao was the perfect girlfriend, not only was she popular and rich, but she was loyal and nice to the point of chasing after him across countries to see where he went. It's bizarre how much he focused on Saya and became a little obsessed with her, even ignoring the advances of Mao.

Diva, as monstrous and vile she was, Kai could not deny that both she and Saya were bombshells; that's probably why handsome and refined men such as their chevaliers were throwing themselves at the chiropteran princesses, waiting for their commands like loyal dogs. Though, the most desired was clearly Saya as even some of Diva's chevaliers wanted her, the most obvious one being pretty boy Solomon that Kai loathes even mentioning his name.

Kai decided to change the subject.

 _So you'll send me back in time? That means I'll still be a chevalier? I'll still have my weapons? And all the memories?_

 _Correct, think of it as a New Game Plus where you are warped back at the beginning of the game, but you get to keep all your experience and everything you learned and gained from the first playthrough._

 _Do I have to pay a hefty price for it? It sounds too good to be true._

 _No, I do this out of enjoyment, I don't do contracts. Seeing you creatures struggle is amusing, like watching actors perform in a play while I am merely a spectator. So, what's it going to be?_

Kai couldn't think of any reason to say no. Besides, he was in deepest pit of Hell back there.

He lost Saya to Diva, the young sister persuading her big sister to turn her back on humanity, even him. It really felt like a knife through his heart, all that time of laughing, playing, taking her in as a sister, despite not being related at all, and going above and beyond to fight monsters that can crush him like a bug.

All this only for her to _reject_ him, the family, and her own humanity just because she wasn't human and identified with Diva, the queen bitch, the psychopathic woman-child that kills humans as easy as killing ants. Kai to this day still doesn't get why she would rather be with Diva than him.

Even more disgusting is that her act of _saving_ him was to turn him into her chevalier after Diva tried to eat him whole. A way of to understand what it felt like, but Kai was not having it…whatever the bitch did to Saya, that was _not_ Saya back there.

Haji joining them because he lacks no will of his own and does whatever Saya says. Kai liked him as a fellow comrade in arms, but still couldn't stand at how mindless and subservient he was.

A largescale chiropteran army that Diva and her chevaliers created. Kai remembers that it was something they put in a product and get the victim to consume it. Diva singing her song is the trigger that will start the metamorphosis.

And Diva's other chevaliers, ranging from Amshel, James, Solomon, and Nathan. Kai could feel the rage boiling inside him, Solomon and Karl he hated the most. Pretty boy Solomon who used his gentleman charms to get to Saya's heart and Karl for being a creepy psychopathic stalker. Kai took great enjoyment in killing Karl that sick freak; though, he had to unleash his true form to do it.

The Schiff were all dead, even Lulu and Irene that Kai failed to save.

And he had to fight all that by _himself_? It was _one_ chevalier verses two queens, four chevaliers _(actually five because of Haji),_ and an army of chiropteran. He would have no chance in hell at winning, even if he was stronger than Amshel. The odds wouldn't be that bad if only Saya was on his side due to her anti-Diva blood.

Seeing that there was no other option, Kai made his choice.

 _Alright, if I can save my father and Riku from death and Saya deserting humanity, then I will happily take this second chance. What time period will I show up at?_

 _About a couple of days before George your father adopted Saya into the Miyagusuku family. In other words, it's during your 'happy family' period before the chiropterans showed up and made everything hell._

 _Good, so will I talk to you again later? And if things are looking bad again, will you help me?_

 _No, this will be the last time I speak to you and help you. After I place you back in time, you cannot ask me for help again, let alone talk to me. I'm giving you a push in the right direction, I'm not going to hold your hand to solve your pitiful woes and issues. I don't care whether you lose, or win, I am here just to witness the creature's journey to epic failure, or magnificent triumph._

 _Fine, so when will I go?_

 _Now._

A white light began to illuminate the darkness. He felt warmth grip him from all sides.

 _Succeed or fail, Kai Miyagusuku, the choice is yours._

The light quickly flashed, engulfing the abyss with pure bright light.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and found himself lying on his bed in his room in Okinawa. He looked around to see how much he missed his old room, as he did a lot of traveling with Saya. To be sure he wasn't going crazy, he made his way to the kitchen of the family business and to his utter shock, he saw Riku and his father cooking.

He held back a gasp and moved at super speeds to his room.

"Wow, s-so I really am back…" He said in disbelief with wide eyes.

Kai was still wearing his chevalier attire. When he became a chiropteran, he didn't adopt the butler clothing like Haji, or Riku, he instead chose a biker look.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that was zipped down, a dark red tank top, blue jeans, his usual red and white shoes, and a brown belt. Kai wore a necklace that contained a crystallized piece of Riku after his death, carried a sheathed straight katana on his back, M1911 pistol holstered on his belt, and a fanny pack on his belt that carried his throwing knives.

Kai clenched his fists as his gaze became as hard as steel.

 _"I won't be the fumbling angry punk teenager this time, I will now be one step ahead of everyone, even Amshel won't see me coming. THIS time I will save my family and everyone."_ He thought with determination.

 _"Okay, the thing, or whatever it was said that this is the period before Saya came into the family? Then that means it's going to be a while before the incident at the school happens. However, being a chevalier is going to complicate things."_

Kai would need a steady supply of blood due to being a chiropteran. Even though he had incredible powers, he still missed being human as he could no longer sleep and normal food no longer sustains him, which throws his dream of running the family business out of whack because how could he cook and serve food when he is now on a never ending diet of blood?

He's been a chiropteran for two in a half years and got down the basic powers so far; the super strength, speed, toughness, super senses, and inhuman regeneration came along naturally, but when it got down to learning the more advanced things, Kai struggled a bit. However, due to his life being fucked up and having little chance of ever returning home peacefully, Kai accepted the life of a soldier without hesitation.

Kai has gained two signature techniques; the first ability is to tap into psychic powers, allowing Kai to use telekinesis, telepathy, or release a psychic blast with his sword, or a wave of the hand that can knock an enemy back, or slice them from a distance.

The second ability is that Kai can 'enhance' bladed objects with his blood, making them stronger; he uses this for his sword or knives, turning the blades red to increase their sharpness, durability, and enables him to use _Blood Blades_ , where he unleashes a flurry of telekinetic slashes that dices the enemy to pieces with a swing of his sword.

Sadly, he does not possess the properties of Saya's blood that allows him to crystalize chiropterans.

He sighed. There was no time to complain, it is what it is. If it means he had to give up his humanity to rescue his family and Saya, then he had no choice. Sometimes one must sacrifice themselves for the good of many.

Before meeting his family, Kai hid the weapons under his bed and changed into his Okinawa attire, which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt and his usual pants that he wears to school. His shoes remained the same.

He discovered after looking in a mirror in the bathroom that his hair was bright again, it was no longer darkened due to the many late nights of chiropteran hunting.

He mentally prepared himself and went out to meet his family.

"Good morning, Kai. Did you sleep well?" Riku asked with a smile.

"How are you feeling, son?" George said with concern.

It took every ounce of his willpower to not rush them and give them a bear hug of a lifetime, hell, it was difficult to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. There they were…sweet, innocent, and ignorant of the horror that's instore for them later down the road. However, Kai is prepared now and wasn't going to let that happen again.

He yawned, fooling them into thinking he was tearing up from the yawn rather than crying out of joy.

"G-Good, hey what day is it?"

"It's Sunday, silly." Riku chuckled.

"Oh, thanks. Geez, I got to lay off the practice." Kai said dryly, quickly rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears.

He walked over and gave them a hug, being careful not to grip them too tightly due to his newfound power. Kai got to work helping his father and brother cook; the smell of the delicious food that would have made his mouth water didn't affect him one bit which only gave him another depressing reminder that he wasn't human anymore.

 _"Don't worry guys. I won't let you all die this time."_ He thought.


End file.
